the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Sader
Evelyn Sader appears in the second installment of the series as well as the fifth book of the series through memories as well as her offspring and a lot of references. She is the half-sister of August Sader. She is a former professor from the School for Evil until she was evicted. She then returned after the School Master's death so as to revive him, and became the Dean for the School of Girls. Appearance Evelyn is a described as being very beautiful. She wears a dress covered in blue butterflies, which fly around the School and listen to students' conversations, as the butterflies can hear (although it is implied they cannot see, as some people glare at the butterflies without the insects taking notice). While she is Dean of the School for Girls, her dress and butterflies are described as being electric blue, but ten years earlier her dress and butterflies were blood red. She is tall and slim, with a full bosom and with waist length, chestnut brown hair, and forest green eyes. She has thick eyebrows, full pink lips, and a gap between her two front teeth. Sophie describes her as being more beautiful than her own mothr, and says that she looks like a storybook princess, and she wonders how Evelyn’s skin looks so smooth. Personality Evelyn Sader is shown to be very intelligent and cunning, and is described by the teachers as always being 'one step ahead'. She serves the School Master. She is cruel, ruthless, and dislikes when her rules are not followed. Evelyn enjoys having power and seems to relish causing others mental pain. She is also quite persuasive. History Childhood Not much is known about Evelyn Sader's childhood, only that she may or may not have been raised by Constantine Sader. Her mother is unknown. She is not considered part of the Sader line, nor does she possess the family's seer powers. However, similar to Agatha's own talent, she can hear and sometimes answer the wants and wishes of those around her. Adulthood Evelyn taught history at the School for Evil. After two months of employment, she was banished for crimes against students. Evelyn thought that she was the School Master's true love, even though her half brother had predicted that the School Master's true love would be a Reader. The School Master snarled that Evelyn was not a seer and therefore could not know this. Evelyn retorted that she had a greater power: the ability to hear the present, particularly the wishes and secrets in others' hearts, which was how she knew what he truly desired. She inflicted chaos in the School for Good by listening to the Evers' conversations and then repeating the insults and jealousies. When the Dean of the School for Evil tried to make Evelyn stop provoking jealousy among the Evers, Evelyn revealed that she knew that Lady Lesso was secretly raising her son in a cave outside the School gates. With the threat of revealing this to the School Master, who had forbidden teachers in the School for Evil from having any personal attachments, Evelyn sneered that one day Lady Lesso would be forced to choose between herself and her son. This, however, prompted both Clarissa Dovey, Dean of the School for Good, and Lady Lesso to agree for the first time ever, and the School Master informed August Sader that he would need to take over his sister's classes once she was gone. The School Master also inquired why August had been so insistent that Evelyn be given a place in the School, August would only say that perhaps it was too early for Evelyn to be at the School. When the School Master evicted her from the School, Evelyn taunted him for believing her brother's vision that the School Master's true love would be a Reader from outside the world of fairy tales. He replied that she must leave anyway, so she threatened that he would die if he was wrong. In response, he promised that if he was wrong and died, she would be allowed to return to the school so she could bring him back to life. Approximately right after this, she went to go visit with her friend Grisella Gremlaine who resided in Camelot as King Arthur's advisor. At the time, Arthur was not yet married to Guinevere, but they were planning their wedding. This made Grisella jealous, so in an attempt to stop Gwen and Arthur from getting married, she enlisted Evelyn to make a "spansel" which would allow the wearer to conceive children without going through the motions of intimacy. When the time came to use the spansel, Lady Gremlaine panicked and disowned the spansel, never having used it. When she fled the room, Evelyn picked up the spansel and used it for herself. She then fled Camelot and resided in Foxwood, raising her illigitimate sons Rhian and R. Japeth. Ten Years Later Evelyn Sader did return and became Dean of the School for Girls. She promoted male slavery, and was the one who insisted Sophie and Agatha stay at the School for Girls and become students. She was also the one who insisted on them being put into the Trial. Evelyn figured out every step of Sophie and Agatha's plans, and also used her considerable intelligence (as well as her butterflies) to find out that Yuba was Helga, and Sophie was Filip. When Agatha and Tedros kissed, the Storian began writing 'The End', until it was stopped by Evelyn's finger. She then tricked Sophie into bringing back the School Master. When the School Master was revived, he killed her and Evelyn fell to the ground, smashing into a hundred dead, red butterflies. Category:Teachers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters